


All the Lights

by kingdeanxcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Canon verse, Dom Dean, Edging, Explosions, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Top Dean, blindfold, sub cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanxcas/pseuds/kingdeanxcas
Summary: (taken from tumblr)I have a headcanon that every time Cas orgasms the light bulbs in the room explode.He’ll just be laying there, cheek pressed against the bed, the sheets curled tight in his hands, ass in the air as Dean pleasures him in every way possible.Dean was never a follower of God, but damn that boy can worship.He’ll nibble, suck, and touch Cas in all the right places until he’s reduced the angel to a whimpering mess begging to be fucked.And Cas will just beg and plead and cry for Dean to finish him, and when he finally does, it’s explosive.All the lights in the room will shatter and lightning will flash outside as Cas cries out from the intensity of it all. Hell, he might even briefly reveal his wings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i didn't follow the prompt exactly but eh

“Dean pl - _ oh god- _ Dean please do  _ something _ ,” Cas pleads. They’d been at this for hours. Every time Cas had gotten close Dean would stop and leave the room, leaving Cas alone, tied up, and blindfolded. Cas could sense that Dean was in the room and even though he had the strength to break his bonds, he knew better.

“Oh,  _ Castiel _ ,” Dean knew what that did to Cas, “Do you think you’ve deserved this? After disappearing and leaving me? I prayed to you every night, Cas.” The bed dipped as Dean straddled Cas. Lips almost touching, driving Cas insane, making him whimper and Dean smirk.

Dean began working his way downward, stopping to kiss and suck and lick every spot that he knew would make Cas squirm and gasp.

“Dean we - _ fuck-  _ we’ve been at this for hours. Just fuck me already!” Cas had had enough. With one tug of the wrist his bonds and blindfold were gone. Cas ran his now-free hands up Dean’s back and up to tug his hair. Dean groans at the tension and is pulled upward to meet Cas’ lips. Cas held onto Dean tight, and let out a sharp gasp when they finally parted.

“If we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do this right,” Dean continued his journey, mapping out Cas’ skin. Sucking on the pulse point, licking his nipples until the little buds were red and raw, skipping past his rock hard cock and going to kiss marks into Cas’ inner thighs.

Cas gripped the sheets tightly, moans pouring uncontrollably from his mouth. Dean smirked at his angel.

“Dean,” the whisper caught the hunter’s attention, pulling him upwards until their lips were almost touching, baby-blues met emerald pools, “ _ fuck me. _ ”

“Uh-uh, Castiel. You’ve been doing so well for me. Can’t you hold off a little longer?” Dean was running his hands up and down his lover’s body now. Cas huffs, gives a slight nod, and moves back to his original position. His bonds and blindfold reappear as he tries to keep himself as still as possible for his hunter.

Dean continues his path down Cas’ body paying special attention all of the angel’s sweet spot - nibble the earlobe, lick the pulsepoint, lick his hipbones. By the time Dean was only halfway through his mission Cas was already panting again. A string of  _ ‘pleases _ ’ and  _ ‘fuck me’s’ _  poured from Cas’ mouth.

“Dean,  _ please _ let me c-cum. I  _ -fuck-  _ just want you. Want your fat cock, wanna be so  _ good  _ for you. Wanna feel you inside me,” Cas was almost on the verge of tears. He knew he couldn’t hold on for any longer.

Dean placed himself between the angel’s legs and began teasing his lover’s rim. Cas was already stretched from before Dean had decided to tie him up and he was getting tired of waiting, tired of squirming and whimpering and not getting what he wanted. Suddenly, the sound of Dean’s tongue stopped, everything stopped. Cas couldn’t tell what happened, he thought Dean had left him there again.

The next thing Cas knew his legs were on, what he assumed, Dean’s shoulder and Dean was pushing into him. Castiel gasped at the new sensation, clawing at his binds. He was over-sensitive from the hours of stimulation. He couldn’t take it anymore. The bunker lights started flickering as his orgasm neared. Deafening thunder crashed around the pair. Suddenly, the lights shattered as Cas shouted and broke free of his bonds as thick spurts of cum covered his chest and stomach.

“So good, angel. You’re so good for me,” Dean grunted, cum still covering the pair in smaller spurts. Cas’ eyes closed as he road the aftershocks of his orgasm with Dean still pounding into his sensitive body. A fluttering sound followed soon after as Cas’ wings appeared, wrapping Dean as he finished inside his angel with a shout. The hunter collapsed on top of the angel, feeling the silky feathers caress his naked body.

“Such a good angel. We need to do this more often,” Dean ventured with a wicked grin.

“Unless you feel like buying a life supply of light bulbs, Dean, I suggest we make this a bi-annual occasion.”


End file.
